


dreamons lie.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Deception, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo Loses His Fucking Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tubbo finds out what dream has done to tommy while going to ask ghostbur for a new compass. let’s just say,,, it doesn’t go well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 381
Collections: Anonymous





	dreamons lie.

tubbo hadn’t felt this angry in a long time.

when dream destroyed his bees, he was a bit peeved. when tommy didn’t listen to him, he got a bit mad. 

but this? this was on a whole other level.

he was traveling to logstedshire to ask ghostbur for a new compass when he heard the news. after going through the main hub portal, he realized that the path to where tommy resides had been broken a bit and replaced with logs. confused, tubbo carefully treaded on the wood across, trying not to fall into the lava. everyone knew that melting was a painful way to go, tubbo having the most experience.

he shuddered at the thought and continued along, swiftly moving forward until he noticed something in the distance. he squinted, dipping behind a netherrack pillar to avoid being seen. if dream found out he was traveling to see tommy it wouldn’t have ended well. 

his eyes widened as he saw tommy angrily stomping around, dream following close behind. tommy looked...well he didn’t look good that’s for sure. tubbo leaned forward as his eyes switched from messy hair to eye bags to the huge gashes in clothes. the worst part was his eyes, tubbo stared at the cold, dim look his best friend now held. 

dream on the other hand looked like he was about to laugh, smirking at the others’ words and twisting them to fit his own agenda. tubbo’s blood boiled. he knew dream was an ass but he didn’t expect this. 

“and you’re sure that everyone knew?”

tubbo tilted his head in confusion. what was he missing here- he wasn’t told anything.

“yeah, i mean wilbur- wilbur left invites for everybody,” dream smiled behind tommy, crossing his fingers behind his back. “in a chest in their house. you can ask him when you see him.”

tubbo clenched his fists. that wasn’t true at all. whatever was going on tubbo certainly had no idea what was happening. dream was spreading lies. 

“and everyone, even ranboo. even tubbo-“

tubbo sucked in a deep breath. 

“even everyone...chose not to come.”

tommy turned to face dream, causing tubbo to finally get a better look at tommy’s face. he seemed broken.

“i guess so.”

as tommy turned around, tubbo leaped from behind the pillar causing both of them to flinch. as they turned around there tubbo stood, axe in hand with a pissed off look on his face. none of them had noticed that though.

“invite me to what, dream?”

dream just smiled, looking at tommy who grinded his teeth together before speaking. 

“how could you fucking do this to me, tubbo? acting like you don’t even know too- makes sense after what dream’s told me.”

tubbo flipped his axe, turning his head towards dream. dream suddenly straightened up, finally getting a good look at tubbo’s face. he had never seen tubbo so angry in his life, not even during the exile. 

“tommy, whatever lies dream’s been spewing to you-“

“BUT YOU DID KNOW!” tommy shouted, holding his compass in midair. “DREAM TOLD ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! THAT YOU DIDN’T COME TO MY PARTY, THAT YOU BLAMED THE NATION’S PROBLEMS ON ME, HELL YOU EVEN BURNED YOUR COMPASS!”

tommy began to shake, looking towards dream for comfort. “he told me that you never gave a flying fuck about me, isn’t that right dream.”

dream stood there, stunned at the situation that was occurring. he never calculated for tubbo to find out- much less be this angry. he was afraid to look at the president.

“is this true, dream? is this the shit you’ve been spewing about me?”

tommy blinked to see that tubbo had his axe against dream’s neck, a thin line of blood trailing down the side of his chest plate. 

“tubbo, i didn’t-“

tommy stared in horror as tubbo led dream to the side of the path, threatening to tip him off. “but you did. now you have to pay the price for fucking with my family.”

in a flash dream was pushed back, sending him fully into the lava to melt. “how many lives does it take to kill a dreamon, toms?”

tommy opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as tubbo grinned widely. 

“let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i despise smp!dream.
> 
> JUST OPENED THIS TAB AND FORGOT I WROTE THIS LMAO I THOUGHT THIS WAS SOMEONE ELSE UHH- but no this is a quick drabble i made in a few minutes don’t take it seriously oof


End file.
